


今天爸妈不在

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Step-Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 纯属二设的吻姐paro。前因后果略但尽量在正文里讲清楚_(:xJZ)_ 简单来说就是柯南(17岁高二)×双子养兄快&新(18岁高三)，的一个搞事（所以这特么到底能不能算进DK列车里[远目]……。没啥就一3P车！一攻两受！玩下双头龙。出现了69和姐妹磨逼（……啥）（不知道怎么描述）非常雷不要看！！！





	今天爸妈不在

**Author's Note:**

> 微微量赤安提及，前面谈话里，后面没有了！

“今天爸妈不在”，新一和快斗两人已经从几年前“想到这件事心中就莫名有些振奋”（当然，主要是快斗），演变成了“听到这句话（从柯南嘴里说出来）就脊背发颤”的程度。亲手带大的小小肉食动物从半年前开荤之后就立刻开始突飞猛进。自从高调宣布“书房太窄三个人施展不开，要搞去哥哥们住的客卧搞”，夜里闯门已成家常便饭。而且不知是出于报复还是什么别的心理，还严正勒令两人晚上睡觉不准锁门。——倒不是他没有从快斗那里学过开锁的那么一两手，这几乎纯粹是为了验证自己在年上恋人面前的威权似的。但就好像哥哥们真的会不按照他的要求去做。

新一跟在快斗身后进屋，随手锁上了门。他总是负责谨慎行事的那一个，于是也会在窗帘边缘加装遮掩缝隙的粘拉扣。

江户川家的兄弟三人合力的话，大概不会有什么做不成的事。外人看来是这么说的。但他们不会想到的是，这句话在某种奇怪的意义上应验了。

新一小小地瞥了一眼盘腿坐在椅子上的柯南，视线掠过他手中物品时仅仅稍作停顿，然后走过去确认窗户。快斗不像他那么处变不惊，登时吓到跳起来，指着他超大声地质问道：“哇啊你你你那是什么东西啊——！？”

新一没理会两个本质小孩的家伙互相斗嘴。他们回屋之前柯南已经先一步将房间里并排的两张单人床推得并在了一起。按照平常的方式将相邻的两对床脚用常备的绳索固定起来，简单有效地防止床缝的存在过多地干扰后续使用。由于他始终觉得横躺在上面搞是尤其的方便，不会让这种细节败兴，同时也要照顾哥哥的腰。特指新一，他在心里补充道。没有偏袒谁的意思，只是他和新一一致认为快斗属于那种，不吃点苦头就长不了教训的类型。

等新一在屋里巡过一圈，坐到床沿上时，快斗还在那儿上蹿下跳个不停。新一不由地又一次在心里感叹道，这家伙明明没比自己晚几分钟出生，怎么这么有活力。

反观柯南，则将手肘支在腿上，单手托脸，面带笑意地看着他。新一觉得他这个样子最是可爱了，而且这个仰视的角度，就像小时候的感觉一样。他比总是跟自己一样高的快斗更有弟弟样子。新一从来因为这个毫无保留地偏心于他。

快斗每想出什么新的说辞都被柯南有理有据地反驳回去。看到平常自诩“跟哥哥一样聪明”的快斗怎样努力也占不了上风的样子，无论是身为幼弟还是身为长兄的人都还是很开心的。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”他崩溃地抓起了头发，“不要啊，为什么要做这种事！羞耻过头了吧？！”说到后头，几乎有些瞠目了。

柯南闻言，忽然换上一副认真的疑问表情，道：“真的不要吗，快斗哥哥？”他说着，就好像做习题时的自然反应一般，把握在手里其实远不是签字笔尺寸的棒状物卡在指间，像转笔那样协调圆滑地转了一圈。

新一知道他的用意。但忍不住还是怀着欣赏的心态，觉得弟弟的手指细长好看。不过如果他不要拿着那么十八禁的道具，可能视觉上感觉还能更好些。

叽叽喳喳的快斗忽然没了声，紧接着陡然脸红起来。新一都看得有些愣。他深知快斗撒起谎来脸不红心不跳，可遇见些真正在意的事情，倒脸皮薄的很。纯情懵懂的少年心啊。

“呐，快斗尼桑，”柯南还嫌这暗示不够，但他从来都是把别人背地里所有秘密全部抖露光的那个人，“你高一时候老偷我笔的事情我可以不计较，今天就用这个补偿我吧！”

新一暗自偷笑。某立志成为魔术大师的小偷即使从来没被人抓到过，总不至于以为弟弟东西丢了还不会怀疑和发现吧！

那边快斗还在嘀嘀咕咕不肯妥协，柯南突然转向新一说，新一哥哥同意了的吧？

新一被他真诚可爱的表情看得一愣，差一点就鬼使神差点头应允，赶忙抽了个空在脑子里敲打自己，红着脸甩了甩头，试图让自己清醒，说：“没……”

“——不行！”柯南生气了，“上次我跟你说要买这个，你不是买给我了吗！买了又不让用，是要做什么嘛！”

新一被吓到从床边起立，并试图靠近来安抚他：“我没说不——”后半句话被柯南赌气地瞪了回去，永远遇事沉稳的大哥瞬间有些手足无措。

看着突然就完全地无视了自己的哥哥和弟弟，快斗有些替大哥汗颜。新一完全就对弟弟的撒娇毫无招架之力嘛……怪不得被小鬼吃得死死的。某成天试图欺负继弟并跟人闹不和的高中生愤愤不平地磨牙。

快斗脑子里转得飞快，马上就豁然开朗。即使柯南敢背着爸妈从网络上买来那东西，他至少也需要一个年满十八岁的身份才是？！所以还真是被新一默许的？不，他们到底谁是主使、谁是从犯了啦……

——但竟然又背着他密谋！思及此总令他反复暴躁。以言语打断两兄弟的对峙，快斗说：“新一！都怪你太惯着他了！我是不是该庆幸你们没又闹到找赤井老师‘帮忙’的地步？哇，上次臭小子非得在男厕所里打炮，办事毛毛糙糙把本大爷弄个半残不说，还跟路过的赤井告状说我体力不好，怕我体育不及格、要求他上课的时候给我单独加训？！”他眯着眼看向罪魁祸首，继续控诉，“玩儿我也就算了吧！最后还连带着让新一陪我一起跑到放学，你个死小子、到底有没有点分寸的！……还跑去问人家按摩棒要怎么用、那什么部位要怎么保养，真是……想起来都觉得没脸见人了……”

他本来话多嘴碎扯得太远，至少还始终保持了来势汹汹的样子，但说到最后声音又渐渐低下去，羞愤地移开了视线。从柯南的角度倒是清楚地看到他脸红了。

新一也不知道快斗是纯属发泄还是在帮自己转移火力，但这么不堪回首的尴尬往事他也根本不想多提好吗……无力地坐回床边并叹了一口气。的确遇到弟弟柯南的事情，他也是毫无办法呢。

眼看着气氛又一次回归僵局，快斗不知所云地起了一个话头：“所以赤井老师的对象到底是谁啊？”他望向新一语带疑问，新一诧异了一下，正准备回答，却被柯南抢了先。

“是透先生。”

嗯？竟然是教文化课的安室老师？那人明明看起来对女孩子们蛮亲和的。

多年疑惑突然解开，快斗转头看向他，柯南超认真地补充道：“笨蛋快斗。”

快斗跳起来就要揍他，柯南下意识地举高了手里的不可描述物，做防御姿态。一旁的新一觉得这个画面有些……难以名状。

预想的拳头没有落到头顶上，高二生抬眼偷瞄，发现笨蛋面容扭曲地盯着……他横在身前的棍状物。他努力把忍不住的笑挡住了，佯装漫不经心地问道：“干嘛啦。”

快斗放下高高举起的拳头，哼了一声。抄着手肃然道：“小子，我问什么你老实回答，知道吗？”

柯南也放下手臂，乖巧地点头：“哦。”

“你哪儿来的钱？”乱花零用钱可是有被爸妈发现的风险的。他知道如果是这种问题，新一也会毫不犹豫地拒绝。

没想到柯南非但面不改色，还洋洋得意：“赚的。”

眼看快斗刚压下去的火气又要被他逗起来，新一连忙打断了兄弟间无意义的较劲，插话道：“他让我去开了一个信用卡账户，然后用这个来买卖电子货币。门槛确实只要十八岁就可以的。”[1]

快斗真的瞪大了眼。道：“所以你在手机上弄些看不懂的东西，就是在……投资？”他实在生疏于这个概念。

“额，差不多。”新一认可道，“但买进卖出主要是柯南在研究，我没那么多时间。”他看向所提及的人。

柯南看回快斗的眼神笑意更甚了。那种“这你就不懂了吧”的嘲讽意味实在让快斗只想把他摁在地上暴揍一顿。

他只是克制着没发作而已！别让他逮到什么把柄。他的眼神是这么说的。

“可以了吧，快斗哥？钱可是干净的，不偷不抢。”柯南说。快斗就真的不懂，一样是“哥”，他为什么在叫新一的时候那么甜，叫他就这么欠呢？！

转过头不想理会他，柯南又幽幽地道：“那就开始吧。脱衣服？”

……理所当然的语气也让人不爽！快斗又一次劝说服自己不跟他计较，抬手正准备解——因为模范哥哥的要求而习惯性扣好的——风纪扣，却被打断了。

“啊，今天让新一帮你吧——唔，应该说你们两个，互相……？”

快斗挑眉，这就开始直呼其名了吗臭小子。一般柯南只在兴致真的好的时候才不叫新一“哥哥”（私下里对快斗显然相当的没大没小）。快斗看到柯南看过来的眼神里已经不再遮掩那种，对接下来即将发生的事的期待和兴奋感，就忽然莫名被他的提议激发起兴趣。

又不是小孩子了，他倒真没什么放不开的。于是主动走过去，和对突然提出的要求表现出无奈的新一站到一起。

新一显然是对柯南从旁观看的状态有些无所适从，时不时就下意识地留意那边，甚至可见地在犹豫是否应当要求中止。快斗把他的上衣扒到肘部，手都摸上他裤链了，新一负责的衬衫纽扣才刚刚被解到一半。

“快点啦，尼桑。”柯南催促道，“还是说你其实真的不想跟快斗一起？”他佯装真诚地提问。

“不。没有。”新一说。他轻轻叹了口气，稍微加快了动作。谁做不是一样，他平静地自我辩论，不过很不好意思，因而也不去看快斗的脸。从多少岁开始他就没再帮双生的弟弟穿过衣服了？更不要说脱衣服这种意味不明的举动了。

新一的校服长裤被快斗松开，跌落在地。之后柯南包括快斗就一直安静地等他，视线像幽灵一样漂浮。就算是跟柯南他也很少主动脱对方衣服裤子。风纪模范总下意识地觉得这太流氓了。

忍不住想要叫停，转而说：“把灯关了吧。”

柯南倒是答应得很干脆。他起身走了，留新一一个人拽着快斗的裤腰脸颊绯红不知所措。

快斗生怕他把自己的裤头扯坏，大概比他还要紧张。保险起见，最后还是决定把新一的手拿开，自己脱掉裤子。

他连内裤都丢到地上，光着屁股遛鸟，并且还硬了。他这么坦荡荡的暴露狂模样，新一更不忍心看了。

开关啪哒一声响，房间的光线熄灭。柯南正直的声音道：“快斗你又犯规。”

“这种事明明应该算新一的才对？！”他一刻不歇地反驳，并趁机在新一的胸口轻推了一把，令他猝不及防仰面倒在床上，方便他抬起他的屁股，扒掉刚才留给他的一条胖次。

把两个人都脱光之后快斗爬上床，对柯南问道：“然后呢？小鬼。”

“啊。准备一下，互相。”柯南丢给他东西，快斗在黑暗中依然准确接住。熟悉的手感，一支润滑剂。

柯南坐到床头，拧亮了床头柜上的台灯。他看向新一，征询道：“还是稍微有点亮光，方便些？”

新一不反对这个。于是柯南在那边坐下来。

推了推跪立在他上方的快斗，让人换他起来。大概是为了弥补刚才的“被犯规”，新一让快斗躺下、冲他分开双腿。快斗把润滑剂拧开倒了一手，才递给哥哥。赶在他前面摸上他臀缝的时候快斗倒真没在着急，他只知道新一玩他后面很有一手，这种时候不占先的话很担心等他射过一次了新一还没站起来。

除了脸和头脑以外大约哪里都不像的双子已经走向禁欲系和色情狂两个极端了吗，快斗不无悲哀地想道，因此他分神忧虑了一秒柯南的心理健康。不过他强令自己放心的理由竟然是，喜欢新一的人不会是坏人的？

他知道自己有些粗鲁，不过他直觉新一也算不得多么冷静。他先前看起来像是在担忧什么，不过他掩饰得尽量好，手活也做得一如既往超乎水准。快斗被他三个指头抠后面，前面硬得流水，仰着脖子粗喘，还要记得给新一做扩张。

新一对他说：“再来。”他跪立着，已经努力放松了，但还是把快斗的手指咬得太紧。快斗狠心多抠进去一点，双指把肉穴撑分开，再试探着往里加。新一直接抓过放在一边的润滑交到快斗手上，他只得不管不顾捅进新一的穴口，胡乱挤了一滩，终于得以三指并入。

进去之后新一有些难过地缓了一会儿，快斗猜自己有一点把他弄疼了，万分后悔刚才听他的话。

不过这都要怪臭小鬼乱来，快斗尝试性地去摸新一的敏感点。他对新一的身体不像新一对他的那么熟，只知道新一的位置比他浅。很容易就能让他舒服，可是不太耐操，想到柯南背地里对新一是这么个评价他又想暴起打人了。

他摸到某个角度时新一哼了一声。那里触感好像的确不大一样，快斗试着在指尖上用了点力，压上去，新一咬着牙还是呻吟出来，撑在床上的手抓成一个拳头。

他真的好敏感。快斗知道像自己就无法这么自然地叫床。无论是被造成“爽”或者“疼”的感觉，都顶多只会想要破口大骂？

新一后穴绞着他的手指，过了一会儿也重新开始摸他里面。

自己做过，也被别人做过，但同时跟自己的孪生兄弟做一样的事情，手指和后面传来同步但错位的感觉，这种反常认知的羞耻度几乎是颠覆性的。但两人都没停手。

快斗这时候已经很想打住了，但又顾忌着他给新一做的会不会还没准备好。

“还能适应吧？”柯南的声音插进来。两个人先前无暇注意他那边，但柯南似乎的确什么也没做、只是看着而已。——一身衣服穿的好好的，他背对台灯坐着，快斗也看不清他裤裆有没有顶起一个鼓包。

尽管快斗会嫌唯一观众不给面子，新一倒更希望柯南不打算看两个哥哥互相帮对方自慰来手淫。通常柯南的确是更合乎新一的预期的。

“可以接受的话就继续吧，”他拿起那个玩具，横在身前，示意到。并说，“新一哥把润滑剂给我一下。”

新一把刚刚用过的东西递给他，有些犹豫地问道：“正面吗还是……？”

柯南摇头，说今天就试试从后面吧。“像后入那样跪好就行。”他往道具上涂润滑的同时对快斗说道。

有点不放心指手画脚的小鬼，快斗仍是摆成跪趴的姿势，用手肘支撑，回头看着他俩。“你今天话少得很可疑。”他对柯南说。

“是么……”对方答，“因为今天我不用做什么啊。”他理所当然道。快斗竟然无法反驳他。

新一膝行至快斗身后，背对着他分开腿，也做一样的趴伏姿态。他靠得很近，因为床长也不过刚刚好容得下他们两人。小腿交叉地各自占据下位置，以免打架。

柯南坐到了他们中间的旁边，道：“你们靠近点。”

新一快斗两人看不见，只能一点一点往后退。几乎是同时碰到了玩具的头端，并且在柯南刻意的控制下准确地戳在穴口上。两人动作皆是一僵。

柯南道：“继续。”稳稳地将那个两头都是假阳具形状的按摩棒执在半空。

充分扩张过的后穴要吃下普通尺寸的道具不会有多么困难，但这样自己看不到却还得摸索着往后推的感觉陌生又令人紧张和兴奋。柯南挑的时候没有买到表面平整的，似乎是店里默认，这种用途的玩具无论从视觉效果上还是实用角度讲都应当刺激一点更好？

但他们倒不至于真的会受不了，柯南是这样觉得的。他把控着进度，不再催促。可以清晰地看到按摩棒表面半球形突起怎样被翕张的穴口一点一点含进去，又是怎样把边缘的褶皱都撑到平整的。他保持了跪坐的坐姿，实际上已经控制不住勃起了。他告诫自己耐心是会有回报的，忽视更进一步的想象。

才进去一小段新一就有点压不住叫。快斗肯定比他更在状态，可以说很努力了。柯南看了看进度，有些纠结，但还是下定决心握在中部，往新一那边拖了一点。

他做这些时自己都不忍心看。对之后快斗的不忿置若罔闻，轻叹了一句：“新一哥哥……”他果然对这事有些难接受？原则上柯南不会太为难他，但他真的超期待，……

“……没事。”新一回答他，撅着屁股往后送。柯南忍不住摸了摸他的臀，这次算他自己犯规好了。

进到接近一半的程度柯南就松手了。所以剩下的谁都不知道的情况下两对臀瓣撞在了一起。啪的一声，把两人都吓了一跳。

男生不管怎么说也不会结实到臀底这种地方。相反，这个位置不仅很柔软，而且还十分的敏感。柯南不是特别能想象哥哥们贴住的部位是什么感觉，他问道：“好了吗、我动了哦？”

语罢没理会两人的惊诧，按下了捏在掌心的遥控器开关。

他可以很明确地分辨出两人同时发出的叫声，走下床时快斗下意识地伸手抓他袖口，说：“等等小鬼！”但他发哑的嗓音透露了更多。

柯南没让他碰到。倒是因为按摩棒中部膨起的一个球状结使得新一被他的动作拖动，叫道：“快斗……”

柯南转过身用手摸了摸快斗的脸，无视了他压着火气的冲动眼神，走到一边去脱衣服。一边道：“谁先射出来我就先操谁。”

两个人大概都没有料到这玩具最后会作这般用处。快斗反应更快。“你先。”他道。几乎是循着刚才往前的动作反向向后顶。新一呜咽一声，但这不妨碍他的身体得趣。他忍不住说：“别……”

快斗没停，他不是会等的类型。这姿势尽管别扭，也不过是含着根按摩棒扭屁股而已。他隐约觉得可能有不对，但没细想。新一又一次叫他别动，点了名的。他开始意识到他哥可能另有看法。假阳具上的突起磨得他整个肠子里都在发痒，他觉得自己给新一抹的润滑应该足够，但他那头应该一样的无法滑动才是。

他感觉到他哥塌下腰趴下来，臀肉贴着他的，小幅度蹭动起来。他为这微妙但舒服的触感红了脸，听到哥哥小声地哼出声，听声音也十分舒爽。他膝盖比快斗分得略开，快斗努力夹紧后面——这让他不住喘气，让新一能贴着他的后部拱动臀部。他的整个臀底都被着光裸肉体直接相贴的摩擦加之直肠里的性刺激弄得敏感非常，好像化身成另一种意义上的性感带。

他感觉到新一往后顶了一下。他也许快到了。快斗抬头看到柯南站在他侧边的地板上，手里握着自己充血涨红的阴茎。看到快斗看过来的眼神，不加掩饰地把视线错开了。

没过多久，新一把自己操到射了精。他后面不住夹紧按摩棒的力道被快斗清晰地感觉到了。非常异样的触感，快斗无法控制自己头皮发炸。他自己的阴茎也受前列腺刺激的作用而硬得要流水，却比不过这样的性暗示更容易让人有那方面状态。

柯南跨跪上床，手指从他们紧抵在一起的臀部中间挤进来。新一还没缓过高潮那一阵，而且震动个不停的假男根使得他整个过程中都持续不断地在叫。不知道柯南他怎么抠进他肛口起了一阵，把按摩棒的那一端松脱出来。新一觉得他几乎是把自己从柱状物的一头拆下来一样，接着就被翻倒了身体，平放在床上。

柯南要求快斗也照做，在场有血缘关系的两人同时明白过来他是想怎样做。

快斗面上是可见的害羞，但他的渴求使得这尚不能阻止他照做。

柯南跪在新一腿间，说：“腿张开一点。”这一次没有指明受称者为谁。这样并排躺着腿能碰到另一个人，是兄弟间尽管常有，又不常有的体会。新一有意没有去看幼弟的脸，任由他将身下勃发的硬物填塞到下身刚才被揉摁过一番的肉穴里。

趁他高潮还没全过进入他，敏感的腔道就会十足饥渴地吸吮他肿大的阴茎。柯南没有扶他的身体，完全没入后等了一会儿，之后下身一有动作的同时就用手去搅快斗后穴里插着的棒棒。

“这样会不会觉得就像有两个我了？”他仍是不指名地问道。

柯南控制着两边出入的动作和频率一样，骚弄到敏感点的时机也把握好。尽管他下身固然是凭着自己的喜好在动，手上却也一点没落下。要不是按摩棒震得快斗后腰发麻，他几乎认为闭上眼能觉得自己是在和新一一起挨操。

新一挠在床单上的手腕部被快斗抓个正着。他咬牙忍耐着望过去，却看见相较习惯于安静的那个人偏着头想往床单上蹭额头。是快斗忍耐高潮时的小动作。新一知道他不愿意被按摩棒干射，于是在柯南下一次密集的抽插之前努力分开了双腿，对方让他如愿颤抖着身子射在小腹上。

柯南没结束在他里面，而是退出去的同时把按摩棒关掉，换去那一边把快斗也操到高潮。这一次他喂在他里面。因为长时间的忍耐射精，他的后穴敏感异常。尽管不偏好正入的体位，快斗还是咬着小臂小声呜叫着来了好几股。柯南没控制住把精水射得很深，平时就算快斗偶尔不抱怨这个，新一也会倾向于让他做的时候要戴套。清洗只是一回事，而注意清洁卫生也另有其重要性。

新一侧卧在床上，不太有力气动，额发顺着他侧头的角度垂顺下来。他想了一下，问道：“你还要做吗？”

从第一次开始，他们的弟弟就或多或少执着于一定要“公平对待”，看上去好像是“被你们合伙调戏了这么久，厚此薄彼是不合适的”，但本人心里所抱有的却应当是同程度的占有欲吧。

“如果中出了二哥就一定也要中出一次大哥”这种逻辑，两位兄长都十分愿意担保并非是自己教给他的。

柯南看过来，笑得很纯真。他下身还堵在快斗的穴里没拔出来。乱发的哥哥抬手把头发捋得更乱了，叹了口气。两个小的差不多同时起身。

新一有些绝望。看来柯南是插在快斗身体里又硬了，他顺从地让自己在柯南的帮助下翻了个身，跪趴下来臀部撅高，对着后面。柯南没有急着进入，顺着他腰臀线条一路倒着从高处摸到低处。他从来不吝于赞扬新一这里长得好，喜欢把浑圆肉感的臀部抓在掌心里揉捏。这样的动作有时让新一觉得像是被当成女孩在对待，而且柯南总是形容他嘴唇红而肤色很白。如果这些都不作数的话，他敏感的前列腺也够让他不得不承认一部分的事实。

就像新一觉得自己不一定还能再射出多少精液，却还纵容他再进入一次，因为柯南不用费什么力气就能让他用后面高潮。

不过他在插入之间特地蘸着新一先前射出的精水把他摸硬了。新一有些昏沉地摇着腰要他进来，柯南才扶着他丰腴的臀部将粗硬的一根伸入进去。

他没太大幅度地动腰，而是往下压着磨蹭，这使得厚实的阴茎碾过前列腺的触感有些迟钝，新一缩动起后穴去吮他。他得到了直抵深处的一计抽插。后入的角度经常让他错觉能被操穿了。

但是刺激不够他没那么容易高潮。过分里面的位置让人紧张和腰上失力，新一自己动作去迎合他都受限。

他有些不太明白柯南用意为何，直到他抓着新一膝弯示意他将小腿向后伸。

跪太低的话承不住力容易直接扑倒在床上，新一诧异的是快斗竟突然会意，到他身前帮着把他上身抬了起来，自己反倒仰躺着垫在他底下。

不同于他的懵然，快斗露出那种新一熟悉的，发生了什么让他感到刺激或多少有些兴奋的事的神情，对他道：“叫你平常不看好他，小鬼总是看了什么男百合的东西。迟早也要让你遂了他的愿！”

他抓着新一的胯骨两侧，让新一下身往下放，正好同他的对在一起。新一被他挤蹭得只想抬起身，撑在他胸口的手却被柯南从身后按住，迫使他在快斗胸上揉捏。前后交杂的快感让新一忍不住喊出来。这样他无论怎样扭动腰胯，或是方便了柯南插在他舒服的地方，或是会让自己的阴茎和快斗撞在一起——有时还能碰到底下两个囊袋。

新一每回挣扎着想要起身都被柯南和快斗合力按回去。后来两个弟弟索性把他压在中间接吻。新一从来不会刻意地撑得太久，但这一次真是觉得精液是被挤出的。高潮时他还在惯性地想要奋力去摆脱，羞耻于自己竟把精液在同胞弟弟的身上弄得到处都是。

柯南从他后面抽出去——还硬着，把他往上一提一放让他直接摊在快斗身上喘气，没费什么力气把快斗双腿架在腰上，抵在下面的那个洞口上推进去继续抽送起来。

新一爬起来被他抓着手腕拉回来接吻。他叉开腿跪在快斗上方，靠在柯南身上借力都还有些跪不稳。柯南一手提着二哥大腿，一手摸在长兄的屁股上。亲够了对他说，你给他舔舔吧。

要论新一的口交技巧柯南可算是深有感触。他曾经以为没什么大不了，试过以后觉得他哥是不是去牛郎店打过工。新一于是退后一些，趴下去，把快斗被他溅了一滩精液的阴茎含进嘴里嗦弄起来。

快斗本来试图跟他69，等他把新一的阴茎差不多舔了个干净之后就放弃了。他顾及不到的一方面是新一还有没有办法再来一次，另一个方面是新一要配合着柯南操他的动作给他深喉。

快斗只能克制着自己叫的时候牙不要不小心嗑着他，后腰抖到发慌，还要被柯南拍在屁股上命令不要夹那么紧。他射精的感觉像失禁，眼前发白，不记得有没有反射性地往新一嘴里顶，但他头顶发凉地意识到他一定射在他嘴里了。

大概率呛到吃下去，他听闻咳嗽声。

柯南让新一抬起脸同他接吻，快斗的腿被他放回床上，从还无法完全闭紧的后部往外流的触感来看，他第二回还是射在快斗里面了。

“明早再喂你好了。”他听到柯南对新一这样说道。

而他色令智昏的哥哥，除了宠溺地看着他，一定正捧着家里幺子的脸嘬在他的嘴上，还要哄劝一般道：“好。”

 

 

[1] 没考据，瞎扯。


End file.
